Winry's CPR Lessons
by FullmetalSoMaKyorulover222
Summary: Winry has a disturbing experience and thinks Ed needs to learn CPR, in case of an emergency. So she convinces him to let her teach him, but what will happen when Winry turns out to be the "dummy" he's practicing on...?


**Ed and Al were back in Resembool...Al had finally gotten his body back and Ed got his arm..left with a cold metal leg but still...he was content.**

" I don't need a damn CPR lesson, god Winry!," Ed barked irritatedly, marching out the front door, steaming from the ears. Winry huffed and rolled her eyes from her alchemy geeks stubbornness.

" After last night! Yeah you do! Someone could have died! Edward!"

" But no-one did! Its fine!"

" Please! It would put me more at ease, knowing you knew it...please...," She begged now, her face growing into concern as she watched him walking away from the doorway. He stopped slightly, she was using the " Im about to cry" tone of voice...his kryptonite...damn... He bit his lower lip and bared his face in frustration.

" F-Fine! Just one lesson!," He growled, turning around and trudging back towards the house angrily. He hated how she could do that to him, melt his heart with that voice. She smiled slightly and went back inside, into the living room. She put some blankets down on the coffee table. Ed looked at what she was doing confusedly, not really aware of what CPR entailed...oh...

" Whats that for?," He asked in a gruff distasteful tone. She looked up and whipped her bangs out of her face.

She laid down on the table, she would be the dummy!

" This is how you do CPR, just come over here. First you lay them on a flat even surface, like a table...," She explained, showing him how she was positioned. He just nodded like he understood and walked over, looking down at her boredly.

" Ok so what's next?," He asked with a shrug. She thought for a moment. She reached up and took both of his hands, placing them on her chest close to her heart. His eyes widened, and a small blush tinted his cheeks.

" Next you would give me compressions above my heart, pushing down about 2 inches, 30 times at a fast rate. To see if you could get my heart pumping again.," She told him, he pushed down gently once. She looked at him disapprovingly.

" Harder..."

" But I don't wanna hurt you..."

" If I really was dying would you hesitate?"

" Well then of course not!"

" Then pretend I'm dying..."

" But...fine..."

He then proceeded to push the two inches quickly, and she felt he was doing it right. After a few minutes, after 60 beats she stopped him.

" Ok the next part, if my heart was beating again. Is to administer air to me. Since I would have trouble breathing. So pinch my nose and tilt my head back...," She told him simply, watching his face turn an odd reddish shade. He hesitated but did as she said, a little nervous and confused. He pinched her nose gently and used his metal hand to tilt her head back slightly. She evaluated her position and nodded mentally.

" Ok, now give me two slow deep breaths...," She ordered him. His face turned crazy red...did she mean with his mouth!? She waited as he contemplated what to do, he couldn't refuse, then she'd know what he was thinking. He breathed in deeply, looking down at her small red lips...her eyes were closed as if she was dying. They were small but plump, red and soft looking...covered in nothing but a light peachy gloss... He could almost taste it...the aroma...

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently, administering a breath...but feeling more. He felt his heart begin to race, his head was spinning. His whole entire body was lit on fire by this moment, and he could taste her lip gloss. Suddenly he felt like it was more of a kiss...and he liked it.

As he pulled away to take another deep breath, he craved the taste of her lip gloss again...and the warm feel of her lips. So without hesitance gave her the second breath...enjoying the moment. He didn't know why but he really liked the way her hair was shining in the sun through the window, the way it glinted off of her soft perfect skin. The peaceful expression on her lovely face. She opened her eyes and blushed from the smile on his face.

" Oh uh...good job...," She began to sit up, she felt the tingles when he kissed her, er administered breath...but she didn't say anything about it. He just pushed her back down on the table gently. A small devilish smirk, pierced his lips.

" Really cause I think I need some more practice...," He said innocently. Her eyes widened, knowing what he was getting at. She felt a blush take her face, but oddly enough a small smile appear on her face.

" Hm. I guess you're right...practice does make perfect.," She agreed, he laughed slightly. He used his hand to tip her head back again, but this time didn't pinch her nose. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers...but she pushed back, so it really was more like a kiss. He smiled brighter feeling her kiss back. He used his hands to brush her bangs out of her face gently. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body closer to her. He obliged and moved closer, kissing her deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips harder against hers.

She pulled away to breath, panting slightly. Wanting the feeling again. She smiled at him, a slight gleam in her eyes. He smiled back at her brightly, as she ran her fingers through the end of his hair. He chuckled softly, this was obviously more than just a CPR lesson now.

Without a single word she clamped her lips to his again, kissing him deeper and deeper... closing her eyes and simply kissing him, tempting him to kiss her back. A few seconds later she felt his hungry lips fighting back. She felt his soft and warm lips caressing hers, as she moaned quietly. Again and again, they practiced that one part of CPR for the rest of the day... She pulled away and sat up after a little while. She smiled brightly, yet shyly. He smiled back at her and sat down next to her. She slipped her hand into his gently. She saw him look down at his hand, and back up at her.

" Hey, this isn't part of CPR? Holding hands...," He joked.

" It is now...it sure keeps my heart beating...," She kissed him again, gently. He chuckled and kissed her back.

" Then CPR it is..."


End file.
